


new dynamics

by the_forgotten_daydreamer



Series: Haikyuu!! • ハイキュー!! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm ashamed of myself, Men! Get! Pegged!, No Manga Spoilers, Pansexual Shimizu Kiyoko, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Shimizu's 22 years old, Strap-Ons, Tanaka's 21 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_forgotten_daydreamer/pseuds/the_forgotten_daydreamer
Summary: Shimizu pegs her boyfriend for the first time ever. Tanaka's thrilled and ready as he'll ever be.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Haikyuu!! • ハイキュー!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913872
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	new dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless smut, and it probably sucks (nice wording there). But, oh well, here we go :D  
> ー  
> ⚠️ I do not own Haikyuu!! nor these characters ⚠️

Tanaka lays on his back, limbs sprawled. He’s fully naked, exposed for Shimizu, right where she wants him. 

His heart’s been hammering in his chest ever since he’d seen his girlfriend come back home with a malicious grin on her face, earlier in the afternoon.

He didn’t know how, but he’d soon found himself on their bed, Shimizu’s hands all over him as she stripped him, murmuring reassuring and encouraging words. And only when he’d seen her extract a very peculiar object from a drawer, he’d realised what was coming.

And, honestly, he couldn’t be more excited.

He watches Shimizu as she removes her clothes and underwear, body fully exposed, her marks and moles showing in the daylight, only for him. She smiles, comforting, and then he sees her slide inside the strap-on’s little straps; they’re black, she’s picked the thing herself about a week ago, when Tanaka expressed his desire to get pegged; Shimizu had immediately headed to the closest sexyshop, determined to let her man have the time of his life. 

_ “It’s only fair,”  _ she’d said, _ “after all, men get pegged, too.” _

So there he is, pinned under his girlfriend, fidgeting and shaking with fear and anticipation.

“I’m going to stretch you out, first.” she breathes out. He nods, timorous but certain. 

Slowly, gingerly, she inserts her index finger inside of him, just two phalanges, feeling Tanaka’s hole clench around her; it’s warm and moist inside, just like she thought. He squeals, choked.

“Does it hurt, baby?” she asks, offering a warm, understanding smile. Still, she has to admit, watching her boyfriend’s features scrunch up in slight pain because of her feels oddly satisfying. She’s never had the chance to top him before, during the year they’ve spent together, so this is new to her as well.

Tanaka shakes his head, stubborn, though he looks like he’s pouting. Shimizu chuckles at that. “Take a deep breath. I’m going to insert another finger when you’re ready.”

“Y-you can g-go.” he croaks out, already fanned. She nods, and extracts her index, before she shoves it back inside along with her middle finger, carefully. Tanaka yelps and whimpers, head lolling to his side as he bites his lip, stifling a sob.

“Deep breaths, baby. Deep breaths.” she instructs. “You’re doing so good, so good.”

Tanaka nods, trembling, and inhales a shaky, shallow breath. He repeats the action, Shimizu still waiting patiently for his signal. After a minute, Tanaka’s breaths have somewhat evened out, even though they’re still jerky and catching up every now and then. 

“K-Kiyoko, m’good.” he says, cracking one eye open.

“Are you sure?”

He hums, “Pl-please, mo-ore.”

The woman nods, and repeats the action from before. Now, there are three slim fingers inside Tanaka, and as soon as she pushes them down entirely, he tenses up. His lungs seize in panic, and his vision blurs and grays around the egdes. 

A hand, warm and gentle, is on his cheek, rubbing at it smoothly. “It’s okay, Ryū. Breathe.” she whispers, and moves to plant a soft kiss on her man’s forehead, fingers still inside.

He relaxes almost instantly, allowing himself to breathe, struggling at first but succeeding in regaining his composure shortly after. All thanks to Shimizu’s patience and attentiveness.

“Th-thanks. M’sorry I’m s-so whiny.” he breathes out, flushed. 

Shimizu shakes her head, chuckling lightly. “It’s all good. It’s bound to hurt, there’s no shame in taking it slow, baby.” she says. “I’m going to move my fingers now. Remember to breathe.”

And so she does. Her fingers curl up inside of him, exploring and ravaging his purity; he squirms under her hold, inhaling shallow breaths, hissing and panting. 

“A-aah..!” he groans, “Ngh, K-Kiyoko, ah- gah…”

“Shh, you’re doing great.” Shimizu hums. She lets her boyfriend take his time and adjust; he moves and yelps continuously, and she only whispers words of comfort and encouragement as he whimpers under her touch. Shimizu feels her whole body heat up with satisfaction and pride, she feels herself become more tender and loose, moist. She gnaws at her lip, the ache in her throbbing vagina making her wiggle the fingers inside of her boyfriend with more insistence, faster. 

Tanaka’s toes curl and his feet kick out when Shimizu reaches, by sheer luck, his prostate. She rubs at it again and again, hitting it continuously as her boyfriend screams and cries, head thrown back. Tears are already staining his face, and so she brings a hand up to dry them with her thumb, “Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay. Let me take care of you.”

Shimizu then pulls away, and he watches her rub the lube on the dildo, making it slick and moist. Tanaka gulps down, suddenly aware of the size. He’s never done anything of the sorts before, but he trusts Shimizu with his whole being.

“Can I?” she asks. He nods.

And so, Shimizu lowers herself inside of Tanaka, taking her sweet time. She’s barely halfway inside, when her attention is drawn by a wet sob. She raises her gaze, concerned. 

Tanaka’s got a hand on his eyes, and he’s very much evidently crying now. He whimpers shapeless mutters, eyes and nose leaking already. A deep flush is covering his ears and cheeks, although Shimizu can barely see it with his hand there.

“Hey,  _ hey.” _ she calls softly. Her hands rest onto his cheeks now, and she stops pushing inside of him, albeit momentarily. Tanaka removes his hand and raises his eyes, a terrified look crossing his gaze. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Shimizu asks, worry clawing at her guts. He shakes his head, shoulders trembling as he stifles another sob.

“N-no. M’just一 I didn’t thi-ink th-that it wou-would’ve hurt thi-is m-much.” he confesses, “Gimme a m-minute, m’o-okay.”

She waits, patient. Shimizu keeps caressing Tanaka’s cheeks, providing comfort and stability as he slowly adjusts to the foreign presence. Almost two minutes pass before he gives a jerky nod, panting already. 

And so, she starts to move, eventually. At first, Shimizu’s thrusts are slow, calculated meticulously; she keeps a close eye on Tanaka’s face, trying her best to sense his discomfort were it to get too intense, and starts to pick up the pace once she feels the boy pressing himself further around the strap-on, on his own initiative. Shimizu grins.

His lips curl in an oval shape, and his legs move on their own as they wrap themselves around his girlfriend’s hips, feet locked behind her back for support. She smiles.

Shimizu’s movements get faster, and she thrusts deeper inside Tanaka. The sound of flesh hitting flesh is almost entirely drowned out by Tanaka’s desperate cries and pleas. He begs for more, and she complies when she pulls out and slams back in with full force. 

She glances at the sheets, but there’s no blood so far, and for that, she’s glad. She thrusts and pushes inside Tanaka, whilst leaving lavishly wet kisses on his neck and pecks; her hands grip at the man’s wrists, pinning him down as he yelps and whines.

Tanaka’s sobbing, overwhelmed. Shimizu presses her lips on his warm cheeks, just under his eyes, murmuring kind words, and he smiles despite himself, he smiles despite the pain and the fear. Because he feels safe, because he feels comfortable. The pain in his body isn’t nearly enough to make him forget just how much his girlfriend loves and cherishes him, just how much he’s cared for and appreciated. He forgets, sometimes, but Shimizu’s always there to remind him how important he is to her, to everyone. 

She loves treating her boyfriend to cuddles and gifts, she loves showing her love for him in every possible way. Just like he does for her, too.

Shimizu’s hands move from Tanaka’s wrists to his hands. Their fingers are now intertwined as she keeps thrusting into him; his fingernails dig inside the back on her hands, leaving faint half-moon indents despite the short nails. He cries and screams, his back arched painfully as Shimizu hits the right spot over and over, enjoying the sight before her, feeling herself cum a little, too.

She notices how Tanaka’s tip’s leaking, and that’s her signal. With one final, powerful thrust, she makes her boyfriend cry out her name. The lock he has around her middle with his muscular legs is almost painful, suffocating, but she doesn’t push him away, she lets him cling onto her. Shimizu lets go of Tanaka’s arms, and he moves them and wraps them behind her back.

“Kiyoko, Kiyoko!” he calls, face stained with warm, fat tears. 

“I’m here, baby, I’m here.” Shimizu says. He’s spent, she can see it, so she pulls away, slowly, aware that Tanaka’s body needed to readjust again after the loss. She lets him breathe for a moment, and her hands rubs at her own throbbing spot briefly, before she decides to focus on the most urgent task at hand.

Slowly, Shimizu removes the hair tie from her wrist, and puts it between her teeth, purposefully showing them as they bite into the stretchy cotton. She gently cradles her mane, and ties it up in a loose bun, taking her time, fully aware of the way her boyfriend’s longing for her touch, desperate. A slick tongue runs over the girl’s lips, moist and plump, ready to wrap themselves around Tanaka’s cock. 

The man moans below her, upset. His throbbing erection twitches, precum already spilling from the tip, and Tanaka’s aware that his girlfriend is teasing him to enhance the satisfaction that is going to follow, but he can’t help it as his hands move toward his cock, ready to relieve himself.

“Don’t.” Shimizu says, swatting his hand away. Instead of letting it fall back on the mattress, however, she gently cradles it, planting a soft, delicate kiss on Tanaka’s knuckles. “I’m going to make you feel so good, baby. So good...”

She finally lowers herself near Tanaka’s cock, and takes a moment to assess the situation, failing to repress a delighted chuckle. The tip’s leaking, and her boyfriend’s rock-hard erection looks agonizingly pleasant to her. Shimizu smiles to herself, satisfied, and then proceeds to raise her ocean gaze.

“You look so pretty like this, Ryū. All exposed for me...” she hums, earning a flustered moan from the man. Shimizu purrs. 

Tanaka can barely keep his head up, neck bent awkwardly, as he watches his girlfriend finally wrap her mouth around his cock. He instantly cries in relief, stifling a sob.

Her fine fingers are caressing his balls, touch delicate yet firm, as she lets her tongue slide up and down the whole length of her boyfriend’s twitching cock. Tanaka blinks the tears away, trying to focus on the mesmerizing sight before him, but he’s soon throwing his head back when Shimizu sucks  _ hard, _ emitting a moan too.

“K-Kiyoko, fuck, aah…” he whimpers, and bites his lower lip, almost drawing blood. “F-fuck!”

She doesn’t relent, and instead she picks up the pace, sucking him off with more insistence and strength. Shimizu’s teeth almost nibble at the skin, but the woman’s aware of how sensitive Tanaka is right now, and how he’s already felt enough pain for today. 

The man’s hands move to grab at her corvine hair, delicately, not pulling the strands, but his grip’s tight enough for him to feel anchored, safe. He lets her do what she wants, he lets her suck and tease him. Shimizu pulls away entirely, and rises rapidly to plant a passionate kiss on her man’s lips, letting her tongue slide inside his mouth, over his teeth, deep down his throat, savage and hungry.

Tanaka almost gags on her tongue, but succeeds in controlling himself. He reciprocates the kiss with just as much passion, his hands now resting on his girlfriend’s reddened cheeks.

Shimizu soon lowers herself again, and continues to suck Tanaka off. He’s close, he’s so close, but he doesn’t want it to end just yet, he doesn’t want to come. 

He hisses. “P-pull away, m’gonna一 Kiyoko, m’gonna..!”

She doesn’t. He quickly meets her gaze, looking for a clearer sign of consent. Gray eyes meet azure, shiny with tears of exertion, and Shimizu barely nods, hinting a smile.

He smiles, grateful, before he’s throwing his head back violently; his back arches as he comes with a yell, grip on Shimizu’s hair a little too tight一 but she doesn’t mind, it doesn’t matter now. The woman’s hands are on Tanaka’s hips, pressing him down against the mattress, but she can’t help gagging when a jerk from her boyfriend sends his cock a tad too deep down her throat. Still, she recovers quickly, swallowing the semen, savouring the salty fruit of her hard work.

A few droplets spill from the corner of her mouth, staining her porcelain skin, matting the elegant mole under her lip, but the mess is soon forgotten as she watches Tanaka come undone under her touch. His face is red and damp, and tears are evidently pooling at the corner of his eyes, rolled back in his head. When he comes一 she’s noticed it before一 he always sticks his tongue out, and lets it rest on the left corner of his mouth for some reason. It’s cute, to her, she doesn’t mind his little ritual.

A moment later and his hips lower themselves back on the mattress. Tanaka’s head lolls to his side as he pants and gasps, throwing an arm over his eyes. Shimizu chuckles, enjoying the view. Slowly, she crawls next to him, propping herself on his side and letting her sweaty head rest in the crook of his neck. Her soft, warm breasts rest against the man’s chest, and she delicately moves the arm that isn’t folded under her head to wrap itself around Tanaka’s chest, feather-light fingers stroking at the man’s matted belly.

Tanaka doesn’t remove his arm just yet, but he brings his free hand up and places it onto Shimizu’s exposed ribs, letting his thumb move in soothing, familiar patterns. It tickles a bit.

They’re fast asleep, without a care in the world. Huddled for warmth and comfort, aware that they’ll always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 90 minutes, fuck. And yes, justice for men who want to get pegged. I'm sure that nobody will read this but I needed to post it, for world peace. I didn't even re-read it, I just wrote it and posted it here. Shameless.  
> ー  
> [Find me on Tumblr](https://theforgottendaydreamer.tumblr.com/).  
> ー  
> ‼ Don't read and run ‼ Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this, please. And don't be ashamed to do so just because it's a NSFW fic. I mean, I shared it with you, so why would I judge you for reading it?


End file.
